feral_wildworks_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Hounds Of Odious/@comment-30139950-20161020133657
��''Hello! I would like to join. Your pack seems amazing, so organised and all-out fabulous! I have added on more than the joining form, I find that detailed and long forms are overall better than short and not very detailed ones. No offence to your official form, of course! I plan on having only one OC for the time being. So - without any further ado or talking, here's the form!�� '''Name': Quinn Username: Saltymoon Preferred Position: Assassin, I have numerous back-up accounts with varying usernames. I'm also very good at keeping information confidential and private while not appearing suspicious. I also have a multitude of unlisted OCs and backup Wikia accounts to use. If you'd like to know all my backup accounts, Wikia and AJ, just leave me a message and I'll list them. If Assassin is not available, I ask to be a scout or gladiator. Again, if both aren't available - I'll take whatever's given with gratitude. Appearance: Quinn is a long-furred white Arctic Wolf with piercing, daunting copper eyes. She had a soft black nose that resembles a truffle, in a way. Quinn has slender, long and sharp claws. She has long, durable legs trained to run skillfully, and soft, peach insides of her ears. Personality: Quinn can be secretive and silent, often reserved and quiet. She can also be very friendly and amiable, always showing hospitality and respect to those in her pack. Quinn is loyal and determined, never giving up until it's her only option. She is sharp and able to manipulate others with ease, proving to be a great asset in disguise and spying. Quinn has a habit of talking in a country-like way. (Example: I ain't no darned rogue, ya hearin' me?! Gawd, 'da nerva some...) Gender: Female Mate/Crush (If any): None at the moment! Offspring (If any): N/A Past groups & reasons for leaving: Oh, boy... I've been in quite a few. I took a break from roleplay to start clean and fresh, so I'll list the clans/packs/groups I've been in since my return to roleplay. SageClan (I left because I felt ignored, even when I rejoined. Their roleplay style just wasn't for me, I found that they weren't enjoyable and constantly only had a specific group of cats as their main spotlight ones. It was way too light-realmed, I find neutral is much more suitable. They even surrendered battles so they wouldn't get hurt. I didn't find that to be enjoyable or positive, I wanted a group that wouldn't back down and would fight with all they've got while defending their group.) TimeClan (I felt like I was being relied on too much and had too much stress and pressure. I was the advisor/second in command, and yet I felt I was doing, like, 98% of the work. Coding, prophecies, events, everything. I couldn't bear carrying the clan by myself, and I also felt myself drifting away from cat roleplay and more into wolf roleplay.) Roleplay examples Note that I write these in traditional, I find Advanced Vocabulary a huge hassle to write up, especially with a slow and laggy device like mine. If you do require an advanced vocabulary example, I can add some in another comment. Mundane (General): :: Quinn stepped into the sun's warm, soft rays, soaking in its warmth. Her soft peach-like paws hit the ground, and her copper optics surveyed the surroundings. She stretched her claws, making haste for a warm patch of grass. The alabaster wolf laid down, feeling her fur clash with the dainty emerald blades of nature. Hearing her alpha yowl for the attention of the wolves, she turned her head, then rose and approached to hear easier. :: Hunting (Apologies if it's a bit bad, I'm more experienced in cat roleplay): :: Amber eyes darting around the mountains, Quinn put her paw down to progress in the snow. Her thick pearly-coloured fur served as a great barrier against the icy, chilly winds that whipped around, buffeting the group of wolves. Glancing at the nefariously cold atmosphere, she noticed a deer laying near an old long-paw retreat. It seemed small and freezing, making it an easy target. When it finally looked up to see Quinn and the wolves, it made a quick attempt to flee, but its weariness was the final downside it got before death claimed it, blood seeping from it and staining the clear snow. Quinn looked up, then flickered her eyes to the group, brightly smiling with her eyes. :: Battle (Again, I'm not really good at battle roleplay): :: Quinn released a belligerent, nefarious snarl at her adversary, narrowing her eyes in rage. She was prepared to release her relentless, merciless wrath onto the opponent. The Arctic Wolf released another fearsome growl, then leapt at the opposing wolf. She roughly tried to grasp his flank, biting and digging her teeth into his flesh. He howled in pain, then turned to kick her and knock her off balance and make Quinn release her grip. She snarled in fury, then clawed at his face. As the pattering of heavy paw-steps filled both sides' ears, the female wolf smirked in success. Now it's only a matter of time! She thought, watching as he flitted in fear, snarling and snapping his teeth as if telling her 'I'll be back!'. :: '''Breed of Canine: Arctic Wolf. If wolves are prohibited, I'll change my form so Quinn is a Siberian. Visualization (Picture): IRL Animal Jam. I apologise for the black bars, I took a screenshot and even though they were edited out, the Wikia still kept them. Other: My Timezone is rather different, I live in Australia. Please note I won't be able to attend every roleplay, though I'll try my hardest to attend whatever ones I can. I'm very active on the wiki though, I get on very often. In around 5-6 weeks my school year ends and I get a long break, which means a lot of roleplaying. Occasionally my brother goes onto my account, so if you approach me and my avatar doesn't respond or is acting weird, just assume it's my brother. He's really young, he can't roleplay and can't really play Animal Jam either. Hehe, sorry! ^-^' Since my computer doesn't have flash, I play Animal Jam on my iPad. Sometimes Puffin (the app I use) is a bit buggy or glitchy, so I may be a bit slow or randomly leave due to bugs or freezing. If I'm slow on typing my roleplay, it's probably because Animal Jam couldn't deliver the message, or my iPad bugged out. I'm trying to get flash on my computer, but until I can I'm using my iPad. I apologise if this is hard or frustrating, I hate it too. Loyalty Oath: I, Quinn, promise to defend Hounds Of Odious with my life. Though we may go seperate ways, I vow that if we do one day meet in battle I will defend you, even for shame, disloyalty and all. I will serve Odious with my whole being - with loyalty, care and utmost respect. I will never turn my back on a pack-mate in need, and always try my hardest to help my dear pack. �� Well, there we go! There's my form. I hope you accept me, I put a lot of effort into writing it up. Thanks for considering it! ~Quinn �� ---------------- “The best people are those who don't realize it.” ~ quinn